


The Lord's Wishes

by Reloveutionary



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloveutionary/pseuds/Reloveutionary
Summary: To the Lord's wishes, we are meant for this...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Lord's Wishes

**_To the Lord's wishes,  
were piercingly exquisite._ ** ____

__"You must be Alexander Hamilton..." The tall man presumed, patting the other's head in acknowledgment._ _

__Taken back by the sudden affection, Alexander shot up happily, "Yes! John Laurens, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you!"_ _

__Love has bloom prettily between them, even before the first flower of spring has budded._ _

__**_For we are bound to this._ ** _____ _

____One night where the moon shines brightly as can be. The fluttering falling leaves and flowers around their site. Alexander took their loud rustles through the wind to his advantage and sneaks out from his tent to meet his dearest friend. John Laurens, who has a smudge of red paint on his face from painting previously._ _ _ _

____"Jack! You have something on your face~" Alexander hums teasingly. Laurens laughs as he pushes his hand away when the younger man rubs his cheek and smears the paint._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here?" Laurens asks, "You could get caught, dear boy!" He gave out a grin to the smaller man. Hoping it will lighten the weight, knowing the reason for the sudden visit._ _ _ _

____Alexander's brave stance faltered, "You're going off to South Carolina," he states breathlessly._ _ _ _

____Laurens chuckles as he rolls his eyes. "I need to go and finish this abomination once and for all, alone. It's for your own safety."_ _ _ _

____"Please," implores Alexander, grasping desperately onto his sleeves. "I don't want us to separate!"_ _ _ _

____"It's for a short time," Laurens presses his forehead to the smaller man. "Don't you worry..." He comforts._ _ _ _

____**_A love so beautiful,  
it belongs to the Heavens _ ** _____ _ _ _

______Laurens pulls Alexander close to him, the space between their chests is getting narrow now._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I swear to god, I'll never leave any more after this war." Laurens pridefully vows, eternal love for his beloved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And after the war, we'll build this nation together, right?" Alexander smiled lovingly at his plan as if he said something spectacular._ _ _ _ _ _

______Laurens languishes a deep pain in him, "All for the sake that you'd smile for me to see. There is not a lie or sin that'd make me hesitate. I'd do it all for you, at any rate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______When his gaze shifted a bit, he noticed that Alexander was trembling. He's not sure whether it was from the cold weather or the fear that had overcome them. Either way, the thought alone cause Laurens to break down in tears, he held the smaller boy tightly and whispered into his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah~ Dear God above, just how cruel was I, my love?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He then proceeds to chomp on Alexander's shoulder teasingly, making him burst into a string of endless giggles and tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Pfft-! What in heavens are you achieving!? Hahaha~"_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_A more happy fate of us together is no miracle,  
but a blessing made for us two._** _____ _ _ _ _ _

________He felt the burning heat that has risen, cupping Alex's face gently. "Let's not think about it much, future's all I'm wanting,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right now, at this very moment. I just want to make your heart beats beautifully. We'll stay under the dazzling moonlight as if we're in love. You and I!" Laurens' words roll off from his tongue without any deeper thought of it. His tone sounds genuine, no lies, just pure honesty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander's bashful eyes look down at his fidgeting feet, "Why as if?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The soft wind blows around them as the flowers claim the night, in a trance Laurens' lips, are pressing against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His lips are warm. Alexander's heart keeps on beating. His body feels like it's going to drive up, and up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After they separate, hesitant yes, but somehow not fear by those who will discriminate them. He feels like he couldn't breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They silently blossom in crimson, with their mouths close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laurens is breathing shallowly too. Alexander shows no restrain, so he goes in and presses their lips eagerly together again. He was filled with such euphoric happiness. Their mouths are open this time and it skips the daintiness into a tongue-tied desire. It became more desperate, as his fingers intertwined into the taller man's hair while Laurens himself was grasping Alex's hips in a sense of endearment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alexander jerks back with embarrassment when he finally noticed that his tongue accidentally slips against the other, longer than he expected, more than he wanted, but both of them know they deserve this moment of cherishing one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Laurens looks dumbfounded, though he's not complaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's... something," he says, licking his lips before lightly pecking Alex's cheek the next, "Let's do it again!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ewww! But, God! I love you so much!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their breezy, lovely night was filled with soft winds and gentle laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Just the two together waiting, embracing tight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Warm breath, hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Deeply in love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**_But of course, the Lord's final wishes  
were finely bitter._** _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"CHARGE!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sound of the pang that pierces through the air, a ringing that could haunt anybody..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________**_We only meant to come  
To an end._ ** ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The night was cold and breezy just like the night that took place their last farewells._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alexander was working effortlessly. His mind wanders too deep into his work to even noticed his wife's figure by the door frame a few minutes ago until he felt her gentle, feather-like touch, then he stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Alexander?" She calls, all too melancholy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes?" Alexander chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"There's a letter arrive for you from South Carolina..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's from my beloved J, I'll write him back as soon as I get this done!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She bites her lips nervously, hoping she won't regret words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, dear... It's not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The unstoppable pangs of his heart wouldn't let him breathe. The tension is scaring him to suffocate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Betsy, will you read it?" Eliza hesitates. She fears reading the letter herself, didn't wish to see her husband in devastation, but knowing if Alexander reads the news to himself, it will be more dreadful than he is now and the look in his eyes seems to beg her that he needs to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She took a deep breath before reading the written letter, "On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soft hitches could be heard. She knew better than to stop reading, so she continues, fully aware it's the best choice of actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving member of this regiment have been returned to their masters..." The quill that was once in Alexander's hand, broke with splashes of ink splattered around it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eliza grips on her husband's sleeves tighten. "Alexander, are you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alexander's violet-blue eyes didn't make contact with her kind, ebony ones, "I- I have so much work to do..." With a somber voice, he gently pulled her hand of aid away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eliza went back to sleep, even though she desires to help Alexander through the death of his friend. The air that Alexander wears was craving for some isolation, so she let it go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**_A love that is now spilling  
tears and woes_** _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alexander looked up in the sky, longingly. Trying to remember what they had in the beginning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Laurens departs this life, fighting for his passions. However, all his efforts fly away like the cold wind. Was it worth it? What was his sacrifice was for then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His knees crumble beneath him, leaving him paralyzed in that state. His eyes bleed with trickling rain of pain, feeling the loss of a friend whom he truly and most tenderly loved and one of a very small number. A soft whimper escaped his lips through the suppressed sound of hiccups, covering his face with shaking hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Please– I just can't!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alexander couldn't bring himself to offer a legacy nor a tale for a man as magnificent as John Laurens. This young man wrote two-thirds of the 85 essays in the Federalist Papers. The same young man who wrote a 95-page pamphlet about his affair, who spoke over 6 hours at the constitutional convention. The man who wrote and speak countless essays on, sometimes everything and nothing. The man who wrote like he was running out of time. Could only muster a few passages in a letter regarding his closest, most affectionate friend and lover that holds true in his heart's death._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Words cannot describe how agonizing, ruined mess Alexander was at Laurens' passing. In those letters, he had written and even the fewer words he said, speaks for itself once you grasp a fragrance of what he was like. For their story that remains incomplete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alexandernose is drawn up and wrinkled, glaring at the sky with such a scornful look. Feeling such revulsion heating up in his chest at how unpleasant the deity had bestowed onto such a pity man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ah~ Dear God above! What was this punishment for, my love!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**And a cursed fate  
to be its ending...** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**— A.Hamilton** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was an enjoyable story to write though not my best ;^^  
> But I hope you still like it!!


End file.
